Sex with a Beast
by BlackRoseGuardian
Summary: Everything you'll need to know is inside... Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Sexin' in the Living Room

Sex with a Beast

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Bleach or Ichigo and Grimmjow. If I did then… you know I don't think I should tell you what I'd have those two do on the anime. (Naughty thoughts) ^_^**

**Warnings: Anyways I am telling you this now do not I repeat do NOT flame my work just because you do not like the couple OR have something against homosexual relations. (Personally I don't care) This is a yaoi which means Male on Male sexual relations. This is a straight up lemon or pwp (whatever you wanna call it after you finish reading) story with a lot and I mean a LOT of sex. (And very detailed if I do say so myself) So to all those that like yaoi and want me to stop rambling, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

God! He is such a beast. He's been like that for the past ten hours and still hasn't let me out of the bed only to go to the bathroom to shower and to the kitchen to eat. Then we're right back to knocking boots again. Don't get me wrong I love him and the poundings he's been putting on my ass (literally) but damn! I'm too young to be having back problems and I'm only twenty-one years old! But I just can't resist the temptation of what he'll do to me. So this is what's been happening between me and Grimmjow for the past TWELVE hours now.

_Hour One_

"Oh Ichigo." Said that sinfully seductive voice of my twenty-four year old lover. "Yes Grimmjow?" "Look up" Looking up I see the most unexpected thing ever. Here standing in the middle of the living room of our house stood my blue haired lover. With nothing on. He was standing in front of me in all of his naked glory from head to toe. Blushing I look down farther to see a very erect cock. It was standing at about ten and a half inches and was looking really red and swollen with a hint of blue.

I couldn't help but stare it was just so, so, lickable and suckable. Looking back up I see him giving me a perverted smirk and my face darkened. He crooks his finger out to me beckoning me to come here. Looking down and trying unsuccessfully not to look at his stiff member, I walk towards him.

Next thing I know he pulls me forward and holds me to his muscled and chiseled chest while tongue kissing me with undeniable lust. Pulling back, he pulls off my shirt and tells me to take the rest of my clothes off. Doing what he asks, I stood in front of him with my very noticeable erection. He looks down and smirks again. Then without hesitation he precedes to grab my cock and pump it up and down making me moan out his name. Giving it a few more strokes, he pulls away and sits down on the couch with his legs spread.

I already knew the drill. Dropping down to my knees in front of him, I move my hand up and down then I lean down to lick the tip a few times. He groans for me to take him all in. Licking him one last time I fulfill his request. Just as soon as he bucks his hips upward, I deep throat him. Gagging slightly I pick up the pace and suck harder and faster keeping my lips firmly closed around him. Every now and then, I swipe my tongue over his slit knowing it drives him wild. Reaching down I take his balls in my hand and rub them around. I feel them tightening in my hands and I know he's close. Then he exploded his load in my mouth and I drink up all the cream he gave me. Pulling off I stare up at him with lust filled eyes which he returns with fervor.

Telling me to lay back on the couch, he puts three fingers in front of my face and tells me to suck. Sucking on his fingers like I did his member he pulls them out after having them fully coated. After asking me to relax, he inserts one of his fingers. I moan as it hits my prostate on the first try.

"Grimmjow hah hah mmm p-put another one in."

"You love the feel of my fingers inside of you don't you?" he says once he pushes the second one in.

"Y-yes!" I cry out as he puts the third one in and starts finger-fucking me fast while he scissors me and stretches my hole. He grabs my dick and pumps me in time with his fingers as he drives me over the edge and I cum all over he's hand. Pulling his fingers out, he brings those cum coated fingers to his face and licks them one by one while he looks me in the eye.

"Mmm you taste just like strawberries. Here have a taste." He leans forward and kisses me, letting me get a taste of my cum. Pulling back again, he grins and tells me to get up and stand in the middle of the room. Doing as he says, he follows suit.

Without so much as a warning, he picks me up and wraps my legs around his waist. Just as fast as he picked me up his cock was fully sheathed inside of me. I screamed. Bringing me up and down, he quickens his movements.

"G-g-grim ah hah mmm so much. Feels too good, ah don't stop!" I scream out.

"As tight as e-ever Ichi." He groans in my ear.

"Ah ah hmm Grimm ah jow I can't last much longer!" Moving faster he whispers in my ear:

"Cum for me Ichigo." And I did.

"AAAHHH G-G-GRIMMJOW!" I shouted loudly as my orgasm hit me full force. Soon he came a few seconds later.

"I-I-Ichigo." He moaned as I clinched my muscles and he shot his warm cum inside of me as he stopped all movements and held me close while his seed filled me up. Pulling out and setting me down on the floor his cum dripped down my legs and onto the carpet. Looking back up I see Grimmjow staring at me with a gleam in his blue eyes. My eyes widen when I saw what was in front of me. Standing at full attention stood Grimmjows dick which was still swollen and looked to have got even bigger than before. Looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight…

* * *

**So what did you think? And just to let you know there will be more where that came from. I plan on writing the whole twelve hour experience between those two so be ready for more of the freaky adventures of Ichigo and Grimmjow! Read and review! Later ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Kitchen Misbehavior

Sex with a Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters blah blah.**

**Warning: Sex with food…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_Hour Two_

After giving me a minute to rest, Grimmjow grabs me up from the floor and makes his way to the kitchen. Setting me down on the table, he walks toward the refrigerator and starts taking stuff out. Turning around I see the various sweets he's laid out on the counter. There's chocolate syrup, whip cream, strawberries, (of course) ice-cream etc. etc.

"Uh Grimm what's up with all the sweets?"

"I plan on eating them." He replied simply.

"All that food is going to make you sick."

"Actually, I'm not going to eat them all. Just enough to eat off of you." He smirks.

"W-w-what!"

"I'm going to eat them off of you" He repeated

"I heard you the first time you pervert." I said blushing from head to toe. Grimmjow moves closer to me and starts whispering in my ear.

"Now how does this make me a pervert? I simply just want to eat my strawberry. First, I'm going to spray that whip cream over your nipples and dick. Then drizzle some of that chocolate on your stomach. Next, I'm going to put a couple of those strawberries on your nipples with that cream. Lastly, I'm going to lick your nipples and cock clean then kiss you and let you get a taste of your body." His husky voice whispers in my ear making me shiver.

"G-Grimm…" Before I could say anything else, he hoisted me up onto the table and kisses me. Letting go he goes back to the counter to retrieve everything. Once he comes back he tells me to lay back and close my eyes. Doing as he says, I wait for him to make a move.

The first thing I feel is the whip cream over my nipples and cock. Then I feel the sticky syrup dripping over my body and the unmistakable scent of strawberries. Then I feel it. I feel his tongue licking at my stomach and moving up towards my nipples. He swirls his tongue around my nub making me moan as he starts sucking. Moving to the other one, he repeats the action. Sliding that skillful tongue down my chest again he starts sucking on my harden cock. Licking me over and over I knew I was about to cum and Grimmjow did to. Right when I was going to pulls away and squeezes my base making give out a painful pleasure filled moan. Opening my eyes I see blue eyes sparking with amusement.

"Ah Ah Ah Ichi you can't cum just yet the games just started." He gives me a sadistic smirk.

"G-grimmjow p-please."

"Please what Ichigo?" He stares into my eyes waiting for my answer.

"Please fuck me with you hard c-cock and make me cum Grimmjow." I whimpered out lustfully.

"You asked for it Ichigo." I heard him whisper before he pounced on me. Pulling me down farther to him, he lifts my legs over his shoulders and rams his meat dead into my prostate. I scream as he mercilessly pounds my ass into oblivion.

Leaning down he kisses me while our tongues taste each other's sweet caverns. He goes faster and faster while he spreads my legs wider and fucks me deeper. I hold on to him for dear life as the table protests with squeaks and groans at our rough treatment. Grabbing my cock he jacks me off.

"Ah Grimm I'm cumming I'm cumming!" With one last hard thrust of his hips and jerk of his hand, I came all over our chest, while he cums inside of me.

"Damn Ichi." He says as he pulls out of me.

"Y-yeah I know." I say as I try to get up only to lose my balance but Grimm caught me before I hurt myself.

"I think we should go take a shower."

"Yeah me too." Picking me up bridle style we make our way to the bathroom.

Too bad we weren't going to just shower…

* * *

**Chapter three is coming to you soon. ** **Hope you're all are ready for more sexing between these two lust filled guys because there's more to come. Review and tell me what you think. Later! ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3: We can do more than Shower!

Sex with a Beast

**Disclaimer: You all already know sooo… LET THE STORY BEGIN! ^_^**

**Warning: Shower sex… (I'll let your minds wonder for what I have in store…)**

* * *

_Hour Three_

As Grimmjow carried me to the bathroom, I couldn't help but wonder how long we planned on fucking. Knowing him it'll be all night and believe me, he'll do it. I STILL have the bruises on my ass to prove it. Finally after what seemed like an eternity (which was actually only a minute) we reached the bathroom. Sitting me down, he starts the shower up.

"Come on Ichi get in the shower." Walking over I get in.

Once I'm in, I start by letting the water run over me. Then I wash off all the sticky remains off of my body with… you guessed it, strawberry soap. Ironic huh? Anyways as I wash away the evidence of our last few rounds, I feel Grimmjow running his fingers through my hair. As he washed my hair, I leaned in to his touch as those talented fingers worked their magic.

"Heh you're just like a cat, Ichi." He says amused at my reaction.

"Shut up blueberry. I'm not a cat I pout."

"If you say so, but you sure as hell act like one."

"Shut up and wash my hair." I grumble.

"Heh, as you wish my strawberry neko." He whispers in my ear with that infuriating smirk on his face as his husky voice sends shivers done my spine.

He continues to massage my scalp as I close my eyes and just relax. A few more minutes of this and I feel one his hands move from my fiery mane and slide down my wet skin. He rubs light patterns on my skin. Pulling the other hand out of my hair, he places them both on my chest as he pushes me under the warm spray. After washing the rest of the soap out, he precedes to wash my entire body. Starting from my arms and moving down towards my hips, he rubs light circles there.

"Grimmjowww. Aahh stop that it tickles." I moan out

"Heh as you wish." He stops the teasing movements on my hips only to move much much lower. Sliding his hands down my legs, he reaches his destination. My crotch. Yep you heard right, he moved his hands to my cock and started fondling it. On instinct I put my hands on the wall and rocked into his caress. With his other hand he rolled my sack back and forth while putting pressure on my dripping cock.

"More Grimm, MORE! Ahh ngn mmm hah hah! I'm gonna CUM!" I screamed. And the pressure on my lower parts were gone, but not the steady building in my stomach. I turned my head the see Grimmjow smirking down at me, as he tries not to laugh. Damn it all! I was so close too!

"Grimmjowww." I whined. (Yeah I know I sound like a bitch in heat, but you would too if you were freaking horny. Note to self: Pay back is gonna be a bitch for Grimmjow.)

"Yes my feisty uke?" he said in that "I'm innocent" voice. (And let's face it Grimmy is beyond innocent.)

"Why'd you stop? I was so close."

"I know, I'm just not letting you cum just yet."

"Wait w-what? Why?"

"Because I want you to beg me to take all of you. To possess your mind, body, and soul. Especially your body." He whispered in my ear making me shudder.

"B-b-beg?"

"You heard right. Beg me and I'll give you what you want."

"G-G-Grimm?"

"Yes?" Damn it I can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

I can't believe I'm doing this, but screw pride, I'm horny as it is!

"P-please make me cum Grimm. I wanna feel your big, long cock inside of me pounding me into oblivion. Make me take every inch of you as you abuse my spot over and over again. I want you to own me physically and mentally as you fill my belly to the brim to the point that all your delicious seed spills out of me and down my legs."

"You beg so good Ichi, I think I'll fulfill that request." He groans in my ear.

Before I knew it, he had me facing the wall, legs spread assuming the position, and sheathed fully inside my tight heat in one quick thrust. I screamed, as my legs quivered slightly from being taken so many times in one day. After our last few rounds I didn't need any adjustment, so Grimm just helped himself. Pulling out so that only the tip was visible, he slams straight into my prostate making me yelp.

Each time he took me, my erection rubbed into the shower wall causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot through my veins and jerk back into Grrimmjow's relentless pounding. I'm close, so very close to my completion. Snaking my hand down to my throbbing arousal, I attempted to finish myself off, until I felt another hand over mine keeping it away without effort. Looking over my shoulder, I see Grimm with a devious look in his eye.

"What do you think you're doing Ichigo?" He whispers in my ear while never breaking his fast pace.

"I-I-I want to cum Grim…" I mewled.

"Is that so? If that's it, all you had to do was ask.

After finishing that sentence, Grimmjow began moving at an inhuman speed. Gripping my hips with one hand and grasping my swelling cock with the other, he fucked me from behind at a punishing rate.

"G-GRIMMJOW! MORE!" I whimpered out.

Obliging, he doesn't disappoint. Soon tears of pleasure are falling down my face as I try to hold unto the little sanity I have left. Biting my lip, I know I can't hold on much longer. With a scream of Grimmjow's name I cum over the shower wall with an unsuppressed gasp. A few more thrusts later and Grimmjow's cumming inside of my tight channel with a feral growl of "mine" and bites into my shoulder with unrestrained passion. Moaning out from the extra feelings my weak and sensitive body is taking, I pass out only to find myself in yet another predicament…

* * *

_**Well then here was the next chapter. Hoped you liked it! The next one should be out soon and lets just say Ichi's gonna wake up to a rude awakening (Smirks). Until next time,Later!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Toys

Sex with a Beast

Hour Four

Once again I've gotten myself into another situation. I don't really know what happen after I passed out from that mind blowing round of pleasure, but I know one thing for sure. He has me acting out one of his sick fantasies. How do I know this? Well, for one I'm tied to the bed in a maid's uniform. You know the kind with the black and white ruffles and the super short skirt that shows way more than you want to be seen? Yeah, that's how I figured it out. The pervert even told me word for freaking word each one of his dirty whims and that he was going to get me to do them. Know what I told him? Well let's just say that what I said wasn't very nice and leave it at that shall we?

So here I am tied to the bed post spread eagle style and having no way to get loose. I could scream my head off for him to release me but I know it would just be a waste of time. With being incredibly sexy, he can be incredibly stubborn as well in getting what he wants. That could be one of the reasons why I love the bastard so much. It is one of his many good qualities after all. But who am I kidding? I know I want this to happen. That I'm willing to live each and every one of his many dreams. No matter how embarrassing and perverted they may be and he knows it too. So I guess I'll just lay here and wait for him to come and do as he pleases. Hell, not like I have a choice in the matter though.

Click. Clack.

Click. Clack.

Click. Clack.

That's what I'm hearing repeatedly. They sound like shoes hitting against the wood floor. Each step getting closer and closer. To some this would seem kind of intimidating, but the sound is still nerve-racking. Finally the footfalls stop and cease in front of the door. I tense when no movements come from behind the entrance. What is he waiting for? Come in already! Then like he heard my silent command the door opens and HE steps inside. I let loose the breath I didn't realize I was holding and look up at the intruder. We stare each other down, neither one of us backing down. Then he smirks all of the sudden. Like there's something he knows and I don't.

While we keep our gazes fixed upon each other I look him over. This is how I know that he has something up his sleeve from the way his dressed. He's wearing a pair of black slacks and a blue button up shirt that's not tucked in. Over that is a black jacket that goes with it. Lastly he had on some shiny black leather shoes (which explain all that clicking and clacking) and a silver necklace. He looked kind of like one of those men who are not afraid to use any means necessary. But he looked sexy either way.

"Well, what do we have here? It seems my dirty little maid is in need of another punishment, hmm." He says as he walks toward me until he is standing right in front of me.

"Grimmjow you have two seconds before I kick your a-." SMACK!

"Oww! That hurt da-!" SMACK!

"Oww…!"

"That's Master to you servant and I suggest you don't forget it." He husks out as he rubs my abused behind.

"Yes Master." I concede.

"Good, now it's time for your punishment Ichigo. You've been very naughty lately and I think it's about time I took things back under control, don't you think?" I don't say anything; I wonder how badly I can piss him off by being disobedient.

"I believe I asked you a question." He stares at me daring me to disobey with a gleam in his eyes. Once again I do not reply, seeing how far I can push my luck. But I already know that I've pushed my limits.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. This just won't do. But don't fret I know just how to get bad kittens like you back in check." Oh what's he going to do tickle me with the feather duster? Spank me? Wait a minute I think I'd rather be tickled once you think about it. Those last couple of smacks stung like hell.

Getting up, Grimmjow moves toward the closet and opens the door. What is he up to now? It's not long before he's back with a black bag rattling with items. I watch as he sets it on the bed and starts going through it. He takes his time and looks up at me every now and again. This is so flipping frustrating and he knows it. Seriously I mean I can purposely tell that he is doing it to piss me off and keep me on edge.

Finally after what felt like eternity, he decides on what he wants. W-what the hell is that? My eyes widen in disbelief. He smirks when he sees my expression.

"What's wrong servant? You're not scared of these little toys are you?" Little toys my ass, does he have any idea what he chose? In his hand is a huge vibrator, a bottle of lube, a cock ring, and a pair of nipple clamps. There is NO way in hell he's using those on me! I start struggling against my bonds, but he wouldn't have any of that so he smacks me with a paddle. Where did that even come from! I stay still as he gets to works.

First, he leans me up so he can attach the clamps to both my nipples and then he lays me back down on the bed, but with my upper body lying flat and my lower in the air. To tell the truth, clamps aren't that bad actually once you get use to them. Next he puts grabs the cock ring and slips it around my erection. Biting my lip, I try not to cry out from the feeling of being constricted. Finally, he lubes that monster of a vibrator up and shoves it fully inside me, making me scream when it hit my spot. Standing up he looks at his handy work and smirks at what he's reduced me to.

"Don't worry Ichi you'll like this…" and that's when the vibrations begun. I tried to fight against it but it was too much, so I just lay there, jerking and shivering and crying out in pleasure while he watches for several moments.

"I'll be back in a few hours after I take care of some things but until then I'll leave you here to get acquainted with your new toy." He says while moving towards the door.

"Have fun…"And the door shuts with a click…


End file.
